Losing Control
by Burger999
Summary: Beginning on Day 8 of the MM Jumin route, shortly after the MC is pushed against the wall, their relationship quickly escalates as they discover their own hidden desires tagged for: lemon, light bdsm, questionable consent in a fantasy situation, adult language and situations- also MC is named Burger as that is my username when I play
1. chapter 1

My last words hung dead in the air,

"I can protect my own body"

Jumin had pushed me against the wall, pinning against it with one arm. His other hand toyed idly with my hair as he gave me a wicked half smile. I was very aware of the proximity of our bodies, his eyes meeting mine, my breasts just pressing into the hard muscles of his chest. I could hear his tightly controlled breathing, could see a vein in his neck pulsing with his quickened heartbeat.

"Careful" he warned, "one sign of weakness from you and I won't be able to control myself."

I exhaled sharply, his words had caused something low inside me to tighten, and I could feel my skin flushing. Oh god please, I thought. I wanted this man, he was tall, sexy, dark, and there was something predatorial in his gaze that made me weak in the knees. I obviously was attracted to him based on our chats in the messenger, but it wasn't until I arrived at his place that I realised how deep and powerful that draw was. I had spent the first day tiptoeing around him, unsure where the limits of his control lay, but desperately trying to resist the electrical pull of this man.

But I could no longer resist him. I wanted to break down the facade that was the Jumin Han everyone else knew, to release the passion I could see boiling just beneath the surface. I wasn't sure what turned me on more, his barely concealed desire, or the deep well of anger and loneliness I could see buried deep within.

So, I made my move, hoping to crack his iron will. Reaching up with one hand, I placed it on his chest.

"Jumin" I whispered, "I want this"

His eyes widened and his body gave an involuntary shudder. He moved even closer, his body pressing completely against mine. I could feel his erection, pressing urgently against my stomach.

"Burger" he murmured, "you don't know what you're asking for".

I didn't reply, but rather met his eyes and stroked his chest, one finger ran over a hard nipple, until my hand rested on his belt. I couldn't help it, my hips swiveled and ground gently against his hard cock, silently begging him to take me, to make me his.

He grinned at me, almost a feral grimace of a predator before it devoured its prey.

"You can't say I didn't give you one last chance to stop me." He murmured in my ear, his control breaking, crumbling.

And then he was on me. His body pushed hard into mine, grinding against me as our mouths met. His tongue probed mine, then he began to gently suck on my lower lip. Quickly, he pushed my shirt up, revealing my breasts. They already felt full and heavy, longing for his touch, my nipples reddened and hardened like small rosebuds.

He cupped my breast, running his thumb over my swollen nipple. He then pinched it gently, the sharp, quick pain sending a jolt through me, making me moan out loud. Then, as if to test my limit, he slid his hand into his shorts, running and rubbing his hand over my underwear.

As he felt that my wetness had already soaked through the silken fabric, a look of pure lust crossed his face. With any other lover I would have been embarrassed, but the fact that my body responded so strongly to him only increased the tension.He rubbed my clitoris in tiny circles, feeling it grow hard and swollen under his touch. We kissed again, my hands entwining with his dark hair, small moans escaping me. I needed more, I wanted his skin on mine. I reached for his pants, fumbling to try and undo the button and zip in order to free his cock. I wanted to feel his hardness, the smooth skin, to lick the drops of liquid from his swollen tip.

But before I could unzip his pants, Jumin grabbed my hands and pushed them away.

"No" he murmured. It seems his control was not completely broken. When he fucked me, it would be on his terms.

Before I could even be taken aback, Jumin Han, my Jumin, got down on his knees before me. He was the sexiest thing I had ever seen, kneeling at my feet, fully dressed, big cock straining against his pants, eyes filled with a wildfire.

He grabbed my shorts and underwear and pulled them down, I stepped out of them eagerly. He pushed my legs apart so that I was standing wider, exposing myself to him. Suddenly a little self conscious, I closed my eyes and turned my head to the side.

"Look at me" he ordered. "I want to watch your face, Burger. Your pleasure is mine and I will have it."

I turned my face back towards his, and met his gaze. Not looking away, he reached up and began to rub my clit again. My lips parted and my breath came out in small gasps as I fought the urge to close my eyes and throw my head back, giving in to the warm waves of sensations. After a few moments he removed his fingers from my clitoris and began to gently run his finger around my opening, teasing at penetration but never fully entering me. I moaned and writhed, begging for him with my body.

He smiled wryly at my discomfort and obvious need and again, as if to find out how far he could push me, he plunged a finger inside me and began to fuck me with his hand.

I cried out, every nerve alight, my body finely tuned to his every motion.

"More" I gasped.

He looked up at me questioningly, momentarily pausing. I nodded and repeated myself,

"I want more of you, Jumin" I murmured.

He moved another finger into place, slowly, half teasing and half hesitating. As soon as he was in position I pushed down on him, forcing his fingers inside of me. I began riding his fingers, unable to deny my need anymore. I loved that overfull feeling of pain mixed with pleasure that I got with a big cock or if I took something before my body was ready. He just felt so fucking good, curling his fingers and rubbing that perfect place within me as I fucked myself with his hand.

I cried out again, gasping. He chuckled deep in his throat, almost a growl.

"Look at me" he whispered again. He took one of my legs and placed it over his shoulder, raising me onto tiptoes so that he could lower his mouth onto me.

Continuing to fuck me deeply with his fingers, Jumin massaged, teased and flicked my swollen clit with lips and tongue. I ground my hips against his mouth, swirling the internal and external stimulation. Jumin adjusted his mouth and looked up at me. I could see the smile in his eyes, and feel it against my cunt.

Then he began to suck, rolling his tongue over my clit while filling me deeply with his fingers. The added sensation eas too much, I grabbed his hair, our eyes meeting. But he would not stop, I watched the gathering darkness behind his eyes, a storm building as my orgasm approached like a rising tide. His gaze was commanding and hungry, demanding that I be the one to break, to give in to the deep waves of pleasure he was building inside my body and to submit to this orgasm, and to god knows what else.

"Jumin" I whispered, voice unsteady as I fought not to cum. But it was too late.

One more thrust, more suction on my clit, and I shattered.

I cried out, feeling my pussy convulse around his fingers, my whole body overcome with straining tension and release. The whole time our gazes stayed locked, his dark eyes drinking in the sight of my desperation and orgasm, somehow feeding the predator that lay within him.


	2. Chapter Two-Day 8 pt 2

Day 8-part 2

Jumin sighed as the cool water cascaded over his body. He had left Burger snugly asleep in his bed, sated and happy. After ensuring she was well and truly asleep he had gone for a shower, hoping cold water would ease his erection. He scrubbed himself clean and washed his hair, trying to think of anything-work, V, Elizabeth the 3rd- to try and distract himself from the throbbing of his cock. The fact that he was very aware that there was a contented woman asleep in the next room. And not simply any woman, one who had managed to captivate him with her quick wit, and somehow pry open the shell he kept around him. The instant he had met her eyes for the first time Jumin felt as if she could see straight into the core of him, understood the years of unspoken loneliness that had forged his character.

The closer they had become over the next few hours, the more she intrigued him. She made him feel unnaturally at ease, whether with a quick retort to a joke, or simply allowing him to rest in the quiet of the evening. Everything about her, her slim curves, the scent of her body and the sound of her voice, coupled with the fact that she saw him, Jumin the man, not only CEO in line of CR, made him want to possess her entirely. He wanted to fix her in his life and his home permanently, to own her body and soul.

Therein lay his problem, the only thing that had kept him in control, kept him from fucking her up against the wall until they were both panting and giddy. Jumin was afraid. He was afraid to let himself lose control even a little, in case he succumbed to his deepest desires and decided to keep Burger in a gilded cage of his own creation. But it was not only the instinct to possess her that disturbed him, he was sure that once he was in a more stable mindset he would be able to reason that away. Rather, it was that since meeting her desires and fantasies that he himself had been unaware of bubbled to the surface of his mind. Acts that he could in no way explain or justify to her.

As he mulled this over it became obvious that his erection was not going down, and that he would have to simply take care of it. Jumin turned up the shower temperature, if he was going to have to give in to his carnal instincts he might as well do it while comfortable.

He gripped his fist and massaged his tip, slowly rubbing his own lubrication along his head and shaft. Jumin shuddered, his jaw tight, still restrained even when he was alone. His balls tightened, and he was holding back the urge to fuck his fist as hard and fast as possible, to bring himself to orgasm in short minutes. Instead he gripped his erection firmly, steadily forcing it through a tightly gripped fist, trying not to grunt with each pass of his hand.

Closing his eyes, he pictured Burger, so bold and so naiive, daring him to lose his self control. She had seemed so headstrong, teasing him and egging him on. God he longed to teach her a lesson. To push her to her knees, to see her eyes widen in mingled fear and desire when she saw the size of his erection and then to hold her jaw open with one hand while pushing his cock between those full, soft lips. He wanted to fuck her mouth, holding her head still while he thrust, like something made for his pleasure. Then he would order her to touch herself while she sucked him, to rub that delicious little bud with her fingers. While he used her she would degrade herself before him, rubbing herself until her eyes begged him for permission to cum and helpless to do anything without his order. Yes, he wanted to use her and to teach her who was lord and master. Jumin pictured Burger succumbing to an orgasm, his cock still in her mouth, her eyes almost rolling back in her head.

Jumin came. He let out a loud groan that was almost a plea for mercy as his orgasm caused cum to shoot out of him in several blasts.

Overwhelmed with relief, be began cleaning himself again, making sure to wash any evidence of his indiscretions away. When he was satisfied that Burger would never know what he had been doing when she took her turn to shower, he shut off the water. Then he heard something that caused his blood to gush back towards his groin.

There was a moan, Burger had moaned… Jumin listened harder and heard the noise again. That little fucking minx, he thought. She was masturbating, calling out his name and gasping. By the frequency of her moans he could tell she was close. His cock throbbed, again fully erect. Jumin swore and slammed his hand into the wall. Then he turned the shower back on, and began working his cock again.


	3. Chapter 3- Day 8 pt 3

*NOTE: This chapter has elements of questionable/non consent in a fantasy situation*

Day 8-Part 3

*beginning about 30 minutes before the end of the previous chapter*

Burger

I awoke slowly, reveling in the warmth of the bed, Jumin's warm, masculine scent on the sheets, feeling entirely satisfied and contented. I rolled over towards the window, letting the sunlight awaken me even further. A single black hair lay on the pillow next to mine, I grinned and touched it gently with a single finger. Jumin. My face split into a huge smile at the thought of him.

I turned onto my back, rethinking the events of the day. I was aware of the shower running in the next room, I would make sure to jump in next.

A few minutes passed as I daydreamed, occasionally drifting in and out of a light slumber. All I knew was that I was content, I was happy and Jumin had been gone an awfully long time.

Something in my mind clicked into place and my eyes flew open, instantly alert. That sneaky motherfucker, I thought to myself, two can play at that game. It irritated me not only that I had failed to break Jumin's iron will, but also that I was missing an opportunity to service what, based on what I could tell from our grinding, was a magnificent cock.

I ran my hands down my body, cupping and massaging my breasts, teasing myself by running my fingers along my hips. My nipples quickly hardened and I gently pinched them just as Jumin had a few hours before. Again, the sweet blend of pain mixed with pleasure awoke every nerve in my body. My few previous lovers had been gentle and tentative at best, and to learn that I liked to be handled a little more roughly excited me like I had never imagined it could.

My right hand trailed down to my pussy, gently parting my lips so I could stroke my clit. I was already slick and wet, the height of my arousal shocked me, sending a bolt of energy down my spine. I stroked my clit with two fingers, gently at first, but quickly increased pressure. Sharp, sweet sensations flooded my body and my pussy tightened instinctively.

I closed my eyes and imagined Jumin bursting from the bathroom, his pale, perfect body dotted with warm drops of water, fark hair messy and falling into his eyes. His eyes, flashing with anger and annoyance that I had made him fuck himself out of desperation, eyes that held deep desires that threatened to break the dam of his self control, drowning us both. I knew he would want to punish me somehow, would he make me beg for him? Or would he bind mr in some way, render me helpless and then fuck me until I cried and begged for mercy?

I imagined him approaching me, thick cock hard and aggressive, almost like a weapon. The kind of cock that you had to prepare yourself for, in order to take it completely without too much discomfort.He would pin me with that gaze, frozen like a deer being stalked. Without a word he would turn me over onto all fours, cupping the back of my head in his big hand, pulling my hair at the roots so my back arched, head back and ass raised towards him in one smooth arc.

I began to gasp, moans escaping my lips as i rubbed my slick clit harder, alternating between minutes of circular motions and running swollen bud between my index and ring finger. As I whimpered I realised, somewhat belatedly, that I wanted him to hear me. I didn't want him to catch me in the act, but just to know I was pleasuring myself in his absence.

I imagined him standing at the foot of the bed, me on all fours before him. He would rub his cock along my wet pussy, covering himself in my arousal. Then, without warning, he would plunge his cock into me, forcing as much in as my unprimed body would allow. I'd cry out, unable to pull away as Jumin held my body tight against his due to his grip on my hair. He would chuckle wryly, slowly withdrawing before beginning to fuck me. While each stroke would be slow, it would be forceful as he pushed more and more of his cock inside me with each thrust. It would be too much, too full. I would turn my head and meet his gaze.

"Jumin" I would whisper, not sure whether I was begging for mercy or for more.

"Is it painful, kitten?" he would ask, eyes glittering with sadistic pleasure.

"It is too much, you're too big and it is too much" I would whimper.

He would then give me that predatory grin that turns my insides into liquid.

"Good" he would reply.

Then he would remove his hand from my hair and instead place it over my mouth.

I could feel my climax building as I imagined Jumin fucking me ruthlessly, my cries and moans muffled by his hand, unable to struggle or resist him in any way. The shower shut off in the other room and despite myself I grinned.

I continued to rub my clit while pinching and playing with my nipples with my other hand. The sensations became sharper and more intense as I reached that point where orgasm is only a few seconds away and the tension is at its highest.

"Ju-min" I groaned. His name passing my lips sent me over the edge and my orgasm swept over me, pulsating my pussy, stars bursting behind my eyes and pleasure drowning me as I cried out with abandon.

Afterwards I lay panting, still reeling but keeping my ears sharply tunes for any noise from the man in the room next to mine. When I heard him groan and turned the shower back on, I couldn't hold back a triumphant laugh. As much as I loved the idea of him inside my body, I cherished the idea that I was slowly breaking him down, untangling the mass of threads that made up his mind.

Jumin

He was furious. Mostly with himself at his own lack of self control, but a healthy amount of anger was focused on the rebellious young woman in his bed. She had no idea what kind of effect she had on him, how even her presence in his home made him feel as if he were about to break at any moment. Or perhaps she did, which only added fuel to the fire. He wanted to teach her a lesson, to punish her for teasing him when she knew he was struggling to keep the mental wall he had built around him from shattering.

Jumin placed his cock in his fist again and began to pump, this time punishingly hard and fast. He prayed this release would be enough to steel his last reserves of self control. Closing his eyes he groaned, imagining giving in and letting himself have Burger, to take the first step towards owning her completely.

What would she do if he tried? Jumin could see her now, naked and heavy lidded, body tangled in his sheets. He could see the glint of mischief in her wide brown eyes as she tormented him simply with her presence…Jumins fantasy became increasingly dark as he realised he wanted her to tease him, to arouse him to the point of breaking all with a knowing look in her eyes, as if she found fulfilment in his struggle. Would she resist him if it came down to it, would she play coy, or be wanton and dripping with lust?

He groaned through gritted teeth as he imagined her laughter as she slipped past him out of the room, eyes alight and asking him to chase her. A deep, carnal instinct awoke as he imagined stalking her through his apartment, grabbing her by the back of the neck and forcing her to lie face down on the wooden floor. He would pin her down with his weight, leaning down to whisper roughly in her ear,

"I. Own. You. Your only purpose is to give yourself to me. I will prove it to you."

Her eyes might fill with tears, she might struggle half-heartedly against him, but her cunt would be soaked, hot and begging to be filled. Her nipples would be swollen and rubbing roughly against the smooth wood. Jumin pictured spreading her legs apart for him, Burger resisting his advances. He could feel his balls beginning to tighten as the imagined pinning her down again, forcing his cock inside her as she cried out, and fucking her hard against the floor, not caring whether she was left with bruises or bite marks, but simply relishing the wet heat of her pussy around is invading cock. He would turn her head to the side and hold it there, forcing her to watch as he took his pleasure with her body, still tight with resistance and pent up desire. Would she come if he took her that way, he wondered. Imagining the look of complete, hopeless surrender as Burger came around him, even as she was pinned beneath his weight, forced to the edge of delirium by the fullness and pressure of his cock pumping inside her pushed Jumin over the edge.

He came even harder than before, semen bursting from his cock as he let out a cry that was half shout, half sob, and dropped to his knees. The world returned to normalcy a few moments later as the warm water pelted his chest and shoulders. Looking down he was grateful that at least for the moment, his cock had returned to its normal size. He wiped tears of mixed shame and relief away from his eyes, stood, and again steeled himself to face the constant pull of the woman he desired more than anything, or anyone, in his world.


End file.
